


Trapped | Selozar

by JewishHat



Category: Roblox (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewishHat/pseuds/JewishHat





	1. Chapter 1

Selozar's life was either spent in a cage or locked in the house as a near slave. It was a terrible house... It was as if his body could sense the impending danger when he walked inside. He rarely got to go outside, anyway. He only was only able to do so when he was either chopping firewood or waiting out his untimely punishments. It wasn't much better outside, either. The foggy backgrounds and strange sounds emitting from the possibly endless forest only made his constant fear worse.

It's hard for Selozar to remember where he really did come from. He didn't want to try asking Alone, he knew that'd probably be a lost cause. No matter how long he racked his brain to find an answer, it never did come. He eventually stopped caring. It wasn't like it would become useful, anyways, not trapped in a place like this.

His shoulders ached, his neck ached, his entire body felt like it was on fire. Selozar quickly swept the floor of the dining room, wondering when Alone might be back. He put the broom down, staring at the dining room for a bit. Selozar looked back down at the note put on the table:

"Selozar, dining room clean when I get back. Make dinner, yes? Do it. - Alone.

Selozar sighed, going to the kitchen to start the dinner. It was quite dusty like the rest of the house, but Alone didn't get onto him that much about that. He should start soon... Maybe he'd get to eat tonight.

He flinched when he heard the front door creak open loudly, followed by Alone's muffled voice. His body tensed a bit, going back to making dinner.

"Stop! Now, stop!" Alone hissed before throwing something on the ground angrily. He pushed past Selozar. Selozar looked up, hearing more movement in the living room. What was that...? Still cautious, he walked behind Alone, following him into the living room.

There was another one. Another slave, maybe?

Its body was pitch white, and its head was an eye-soring color of red. That was at least the first things he noticed before they started to spin rapidly. Selozar's eyes widened, a bit horrified.

"Selozar... Uleanra," Alone poked Selozar, "Uleanra, Selozar," he nodded his head to the spinning person, "new friend, talk?"

"Oh..." Selozar mumbled, assuming it was a command as he stepped forward. The thing eventually stopped spinning, regaining his balance. He looked around the barren room, then at Selozar.

"Hello," Uleanra spoke, "Selozar?"

"Y-Yes... I am," Selozar tried to smile, still nervous that he was under AloneTraveler's watchful eye.

"...I am glad to meet you, then. We can talk later," there was barely any excitement in his voice. Very reasonable, honestly.

"Me too," he nodded, looking back at Alone. Alone pointed back to the kitchen, and with a heavy sigh, Selozar trudged back into it.

After a while, they were all eating dinner quietly. Alone wasn't always the one for small talk. Considering the way he treated Selozar, and his broken English, Selozar didn't want to talk either. Uleanra had glanced up at Alone a few times, obviously threatened.

"Talk?" Alone said simply, staring down at his plate.

Selozar looked up nervously at Uleanra, who returned the same expression.

"Fine. No talk," Alone grumbled after a few seconds of silence, glancing at Selozar.

Uleanra didn't seem too talkative anyways... Maybe once they got to spend time alone it'd be better.

Selozar went to sleep that day, at least a little bit happier that Uleanra was around, now. He wondered if Alone would make Uleanra is punching bag instead. Selozar shivered, shaking the morbid thoughts out of his head. Troubled, he forced himself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Uleanra was forced to do work, too. Not as much as Selozar, still. The workload was less, and now he had someone to talk to. That was at least a little fortunate. They didn't talk much other than the time they first met, though Uleanra did become a lot more talkative during his hyperactive bursts of energy through the day. Those bursts of energy eventually earned Uleanra his first punishment.

Selozar dug his ax into the tree, struggling to get it out for a while, "Are you from here?" he had started.

Uleanra thought for a moment, "Hm... I don't know. He just suddenly picked me up, and I was here... Is he always this aggressive?"

"Yup," Selozar swung his ax again, bringing the tree down, "don't worry. Whatever anger you cause him, he'll just take it out on me." Selozar frowned, giving Uleanra a look.

"O-Oh..." the other responded, taking his chopped logs into the house. Selozar followed, tossing them onto the carpet in the living room.

"That's all of the firewood we need, I hope," Selozar shrugged nervously. He wasn't sure what Alone was doing, but he was sure as hell glad that he wasn't bothering either of the two.

Uleanra began to go up to his room on the second floor, and Selozar followed. He wasn't sure what to do besides follow him everywhere. He wasn't sure how long it would be until Uleanra might disappear. He just had a feeling he would...

Uleanra sat on the worn mattress, an emotionless expression on his face.

"Should I go?" Selozar asked, still standing by the door.

"Whatever you want. I suppose I don't mind,"

Selozar looked around the dark room before sitting down on the floor next to the mattress. The room looked about the same as his own... Minus the several swords scratches on the walls of his own.

Uleanra laid down, sighing, "How long have you stayed? Uh, here?"

"I don't know. It felt like a few months," Selozar responded.

"What does Alone do?"

Selozar shook, "A lot," he stared up at Uleanra's dull face, "he doesn't tell me anything. He doesn't want me to know anything,"

"Huh... Maybe it has something to do with that sword he carries around?"

"What?"

"The red one, you haven't seen it?"

"N-No?"

"I saw him with it when he was bringing me here," Uleanra scoffed, "you've been here a few months and didn't even notice it?"

Obviously not. Selozar couldn't last remember when Alone told him anything about himself, nor showed the supposed red sword. Selozar didn't answer, crossing his legs on the ground.

Uleanra's expression softened, "...He's a scary guy, is he not?" he thought for a moment, finger twirling his festive lights tangled on his head, "It's as if the world just goes still when he's around. Like an... Oh, what's the word..."

"Aura?"

"Yeah, like an aura of some sort. Always around him, in this house. All over this house," Uleanra said, letting out a heavy sigh, "sorry, I'm talking too much-"

"Selozar, Uleanra!" Alone opened the door, "Bed. Goodnight. To your room, Selozar."

Selozar was about to get up before Alone dragged him to his room himself. When they got there, he roughly planted him onto the ground. Alone only glared at him as he left, a wicked smile placed on his face.

Selozar sighed, standing up to walk to his bed. Night already? He could've sworn it was day just a second ago. He laid down on it, wrapping his arms around himself in the cold. He didn't talk to Uleanra that long, did he?

'Stop asking questions!' he could hear Alone growl in his head. Selozar ignored his thoughts, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep.

 

// selo's dream-

 

Selozar woke with a start, heart beating out of his chest. His body felt even more cold, now... His cot that he had fallen asleep on was gone, as well as the rest of the house. He sat up, looking around the area. Pillars. That was the first thing he could see. The sky was a morbid color of yellow. It was as if a storm was about to start.

Selozar walked a few steps forward, heading across a bridge, "Hello?"

A small rumbling sound answered as more pillars seemed to rise up to lead Selozar down to the ground. The ground shook again and uprisen a statue from the ground. Selozar was too scared to move, wondering if it would chase him.

"Zētozar... You've finally awoken," the statue spoke but remained unmoving.

"W-What? Zēto... Who are you?" Selozar regained his composure.

"A beast, merely. One of many. Slain,"

"A beast...?" Selozar looked around, growing increasingly scared, "slain? By who?"

"By whom... By whom do you believe? Selozar, only you can stop it,"

Selozar's eyes widened as he backed away from the thing. Whatever this was, wherever he happened to be, he wanted out. He couldn't stop anything. He could barely stop Alone when he was throwing him around, so what is he supposed to stop now?

"Your days will come. Not if you don't hurry," there was a bright flash.

 

// dream over woo.

 

Selozar jumped awake, accidentally hitting his head against the wall. His arms were shaking, and it took him a while to realize he was back at home. He frowned, looking around the empty room. Back at home.

Great.


	3. Chapter 3

Selozar was still thinking over his dream. He wondered if he really did have something important to do, whatever it was. Even if he did, it wasn't like he could just go out and save the day suddenly. Well... He at least hoped not, he certaintly wasn't any hero. He could still see through the darkness of the house that Uleanra was still decorating the place. Apparently, they were expecting a visitor...

There were never alot of visitors, so Selozar was pretty eager to see them. Work carried on, slowly, until eventually there was a light knock on the front door. Alone shoved Selozar aside, opening the door. He couldn't hear too much of their conversation. Uleanra was trying to listen in, too, curiously.

Selozar had walked over to him, "Do you know him?" Selozar pointed the figure. Uleanra had turned to Selozar, giving a quiet shake of his head. He seemed tense, for some reason. Both the visitor and Uleanra, actually, "is something wrong?".

Uleanra pinched his fingers, pretending to zip his own mouth shut. He returned the same somber look to Selozar, leaving miserably to the kitchen. Before Selozar could ask him anything else, Alone barged in, shooting a glance at Selozar. Selozar slinked off into the corner, listening to Alone talk to the stranger. He still thought about sudden Uleanra's silence. The only one who knew the answers were probably AloneTraveler... One day and he already broke Uleanra? Selozar's shoulders slumped sadly.

It was probably his own fault for asking so much. Uleanra told too much, and ended up getting punished instead.

 

After a while, the light outside dimmed into darkness, and they were getting ready for dinner. Alone was being very antsy with his sword, today. He seemed to use it every chance he got to threathen Selozar. The visitor's name was Albert... He never met an Albert before. He didn't want to know what Alone would do after Albert left. Selozar silently wished he could just cling onto Albert for protection.

Uleanra yelped as he felt the sword graze his skin, jumping away from the turkey. 

"WHAT are you doing?!" Alone hissed under his breath, kicking Uleanra in his side. Selozar only listened silently, barely able to see them in the kitchen. Albert was also staring towards the kitchen. Selozar walked slowly inside of the kitchen, just after Uleanra was sent into the closet as punishment again. Alone obviously wasn't happy, but he still put on a smile as he went back to Albert.

"Sorry about that. Hyper Uleanra, again," he waved his hand to the dining, prompting Albert to stand up and follow him, "Do you like ehh... Turkey?" Alone looked toward Albert.

"Oh, yes, I do..." Albert looked around, giving Selozar a worried look as he walked past.

After more hassling, they were all sat down by the table, eating the mediocre turkey. 

Selozar didn't know why, but he felt a lot safer next to Albert. Maybe it was because he hasn't seen anyone else for so long, but he was still saddened about the thought that Albert had to go. Selozar got up from the table quietly, going to his room. Maybe if he slept, he'd feel better...

 

It was a few days after the Christmas party, and Albert was of course long gone. He still wished that he had said more to Albert, maybe about himself? About his life? His favorite food? He just wished to have a conversation with a normal human. He sure as hell didn't think Alone or Uleanra were normal in any way!

Uleanra buzzed with excitement, his usual hyper self. Alone pushed him into the closet, yelling out a few threats and curses at him before leaving. Alone looked around the room, spotting Selozar.

"Selozar, awake?" 

Selozar nodded, keeping his head down, "Is there anything... To do...?"

"No," Alone snapped simply, staring down at him, "you've been talking to Uleanra, yes yes?"

What did he want? "I have..." 

"And he said what?"

Selozar shrugged, still afraid to look up, "Uh... Just about... Random things,"

"Random things... Like me?" Alone sighed, "Uleanra's... Silenced now," he said, "he won't be speaking, not much anymore, at least. All because of you,"

"N-No," Selozar shook his head, looking up at Alone, which he immeadiately regretted. 

"Yes. No talk. No speaking," Alone scoffed, "goodnight. Bed, now," Alone waved him off, going to his own room up the stairs. Selozar felt empty, waiting until Alone was in his room to go up the stairs. He just wanted to be saved. He couldn't sleep that night... He stayed up for the entire night, just thinking. If he wanted to be saved, he had to save himself.


End file.
